


Ever Wanted

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonverse but then alternate universe, Demons and Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Guaranteed happy ending, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Character Death, Princes and dragons, Romance, Secret dating, Time Travel, and they were ROOMMATES, basically my excuse to write Vanitas into heaps of different alternate universes, over and over, possible smut in later chapters, possible spoilers for kingdom hearts 3, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: The final, tumultuous battle between Light and Darkness has finally come to a head. Vanitas had never expected himself to be fighting for the other side, but that is neither here nor there with Xehanort and his Darknesses now standing, leering over him.“You fool,” Xehanort mocks him, the crumpled form of Ventus lying motionless at his feet. “I have just the thing for up-starts such as you.”A time-travelling, reality-jumping alternate universe fic.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This fic very loosely follows on from ‘To Be Whole’, where Vanitas ends up joining the side of Light to be with Ventus, but you can totally read this as a standalone, so no stress. 
> 
> Please check the tags regularly as I will be updating them as I go. Individual chapters will also have any additional warnings listed at the top. I plan for this whole story to be pretty light-hearted. I hope you all enjoy :)

Vanitas felt the impact before the blow even landed. He was thrown backwards with such force that he might as well have weighed of nothing. There was a brief moment where he saw only blinding starbursts, as he bounced and crashed through rock and across packed earth alike. Clouds of reddish-orange dust billowed up into the atmosphere in his wake. 

He had no idea when he finally came to a stop, the crawling blackness around the edges of his vision ever threatening to drag him under, just like the Darkness within. 

For a time, all he felt was excruciating pain, which was... pathetically familiar. Awareness came slow, as he barely managed to open his eyes, a rattled inhale of breath splintering his bruised lungs anew. 

Like a marionette cut from its strings, he became aware of being dragged carelessly forward. An unknown assailant hauled him along by an iron-like grip on his forearm. 

He closed his eyes, willing some sort of strength to return to him. 

When he had followed Ventus and his friends here, to the Keyblade Graveyard, he hadn’t been sure on what to expect. But, being here now… _living this. This_ was definitely _not_ what he’d envisioned. 

Without preamble, Vanitas was thrown forward. He hit the ground hard, his vision swimming once again as his head smashed into the dirt. Wherever he’d been dragged to, they had obviously arrived. A dry, heated wind circled around him, ruffling his hair. At some point his mask had come off and some kind of thick liquid was dribbling down the side of his face. He could feel it beginning to dry, sticking to his skin.

With what little strength he had, Vanitas pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He looked up. 

High above, surrounded by the rest of his cronies, Xehanort grinned down at him like the mad man he was. But Vanitas wasn’t paying attention to him. Because sprawled on the ground at Xehanort’s feet was none other than –

“Ah, Vanitas! Buddy! How wonderful of you to join us.” 

Vanitas grit his teeth. It was Xigbar who had spoken. 

“You had us worried for a second there, when you, you know?” Xigbar waved a hand in the air. “Just stopped showing up.”

“You mean, ran away with his tail between his legs?” Larxene snarked, a cruel smile twisting her face. “Where’s all your widdle friends now, huh?” 

Where indeed, Vanitas thought. 

He couldn’t be sure of who had fallen first, but Vanitas knew if he was here now, _alone,_ then everyone else had inevitably succumbed to Xehanort’s forces. 

His hands curling into fists in the dirt, Vanitas ignored all of the pointless banter in favour of desperately scrutinising Ventus’ crumpled form that lay in front of Xehanort. 

Vanitas had been there when Terra-Xehanort had taken down Aqua, but had only seen him then turn on Ventus from a distance before he’d been separated from the main fight by Larxene and Marluxia. There was no doubt in his mind that it had been on purpose. He would have to have been an idiot to think Xehanort would just accept losing one of his chosen vessels so easily. Even if Demyx had stepped into his place, there was just _no way_ Vanitas’ defection would ever be forgiven and forgotten. 

Xehanort, as if hearing his thoughts, glanced down between them. With all the time in the world, he reached down, grabbing Ventus by the hair. 

Vanitas immediately went tense, the air catching in his lungs.

Xehanort lifted Ventus halfway off the ground. He turned Ventus’ face towards Vanitas, as if showing him what Vanitas already knew to be true. Ventus’ eyes were closed, his mouth slackly hanging open. He was alive, that much Vanitas’ was sure of because of their connection, but how much longer would he remain so? That was the true, burning question here. 

“I have reason enough to believe that this is why you joined the side of Light.” 

Xehanort watched him closely, his fingers tightening, clenching in Ventus’ hair. He grinned maniacally, enjoying the way Vanitas was already trembling with rage. 

“You, a being solely of Darkness, with no chance of salvation.” 

“Release him,” Vanitas growled. Slowly, painfully, he pushed himself to get his feet underneath him. 

He didn’t care what was to happen to him at the end of all this, because there was only ever one thing paramount. That was never going to change. 

Vanitas staggered to his feet, swaying gently where he stood. 

At all costs, Ventus _must_ survive. 

In a flash of dark brilliance, Void Gear was within his grip. 

He couldn’t give up. No matter how futile it seemed. The Light might have failed Ventus and his friends, but Vanitas would rather _die_ than fail Ventus.

He leapt forward, calling on every last ounce of strength and power he had left. If he could just reach Ventus, even for just a second, he could portal him to safety – hide them somewhere where they’d have a few precious moments to recover. Then, they could plan coming back for the others. 

Xehanort laughed and threw Ventus back to the ground. Then and only then did Vanitas realise how pathetic he himself truly was – to honestly believe that he’d ever stood a chance. 

Xehanort summoned a ball of dark energy within his palm. Grinning with all of his teeth, he mercilessly slammed it into Vanitas’ chest. 

Vanitas braced himself to be thrown backwards again, his keyblade raised a moment too late. 

But instead of the force – the impact, the ball of dark energy expanded from his chest and outwards, rippling and moving like it was alive. It engulfed him completely in a transparent, black bubble. Vanitas scrabbled at it, fought weakly against it enclosing over him, but it was more or less pointless. Barely a moment passed before he found himself suspended in the air before Xehanort, the dark bubble holding him within its center, acting like a mobile prison. 

_“_ You fool,” Xehanort mocked him, his hands neatly clasped behind his back. “I have just the thing for up-starts such as you...” 

Vanitas clawed and beat at the bubble around him, but nothing he tried seemed to make any difference in its smooth, thick surface. His new prison’s walls were nothing short of impenetrable.

“It seems only fitting that I, your creator, should be the one to put an end to you, as well,” Xehanort said. “But not before I let you live through everything you’ve ever wanted…” 

Xehanort paused, his eyes leaving Vanitas only to slide down to Ventus still prone at his feet. He looked up again, right into Vanitas’ eyes. What Vanitas saw reflected there had him feeling a very real shiver of fear. 

“Yes, everything you’ve ever wanted… but only so I can see how it breaks you when I take it all away.” 

From all sides, Vanitas could see tendrils of Darkness beginning to reach for him. They were wrapping themselves around his legs first and then his arms, climbing and twisting, till even his mouth and nose were covered. The Darkness gleefully took hold of him, almost as if it was reclaiming him. He fought to remain conscious, to demand Xehanort stop speaking in riddles, but it was already far too late. 

Whatever punishment Xehanort was subjecting him to, there was no chance of escape. For what he felt would be the last time, Vanitas looked down at Ventus. 

His other half, his Light, his very reason to exist was the last thing he saw as the Darkness dragged him under. 


	2. And they were roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, technically housemates, but you get it. They’re also in Uni/College :P

His lungs screaming for air, Vanitas’ eyes flew open. He gasped for breath like a drowning man, his immediate surroundings nothing but black. Something was twisted around him and the surface beneath him was not entirely stable as he flailed around blindly, trying to get free. His eyes started adjusting to the gloom quickly, just as he realised what was constricting his movements. 

With an almighty crash, Vanitas found himself lying on a hardwood floor. To the left of him, from what he’d just fallen out of, was a bed. A bed he’d apparently been lying in. Twisted around his legs and torso was the bed’s sheets. 

He sat there blankly for a second, confused. 

“W...What…?” 

It took him all of a single glance to take in his surroundings. He was sitting in what looked to be a bed...room? Kind of like what Ventus’ room had looked like back on Land of Departure. 

There was a rapid-fire series of knocks – from _somewhere –_ and, despite his usual nerves of steel, Vanitas violently flinched. 

“Van…? You all good in there?” 

Vanitas’ head snapped up. 

He knew that voice. 

Wherever he was, wherever _Xehanort_ had transported him – he wasn’t the only one.

Another series of knocks interrupted his thoughts. Vanitas looked over to what could only be the bedroom’s door. 

“Hey, Van? You still with me? ...I’m gonna come in if you don’t answer me!” 

Disentangling himself from the sheets, Vanitas quickly got to his feet. He staggered forwards, reaching for the door’s handle. 

And there, standing on the other side was –

Ventus.

– But not as Vanitas remembered him. 

The blue of his eyes was the same, and so was his messy blond hair, but his clothes were all different. Gone was his usual outfit, replaced by long, dark skin-tight pants and a soft-looking, oversized coat.

_Casual clothes,_ his brain supplied – like what he’d seen people dress in from worlds with large cities. Ventus also wasn’t wearing any shoes, and, probably the most jarring difference of all – he had his nose pierced. 

Vanitas was caught between stunned surprise and the overwhelming need to hold Ventus in his arms – especially considering the last time he’d seen him. 

Without thinking, he began to reach forward, only to abort the action at the last moment. Ventus noticed. 

“...Must’ve been some nightmare, huh?” 

Vanitas didn’t answer, quickly looking Ventus over for any sign of injury. There was none.

“Some kind of… time travel.” He mused out loud.

Ventus gave him a crooked smile. 

“It really does feel like that sometimes, hey? Feels like I only just closed my eyes and bam! It’s morning already.” 

Vanitas stared at him. He wasn’t following. 

Was this… real? Or just some kind of illusion? If he reached out to touch Ventus… would his hand slip right through?

“Um… You sure you’re okay?” 

“Where is this?” Vanitas ventured. “Where… are we?” 

Ventus frowned, one of his eyebrows lifting. 

“We’re home? I mean, in the apartment we rent together, if that’s what you mean?” 

Unprompted, Ventus raised a hand and placed it gently against Vanitas’ forehead. Vanitas let him. Ventus’ palm was wonderfully cool ( _and solid)_ against his heated skin. 

“You did drink a lot last night. Well… so did I…” Ventus frowned. He looked more worried the longer they stood there without Vanitas saying anything. 

“I’m fine,” Vanitas finally answered. He gently swept Ventus’ hand away. 

He wanted to say more, but the right words just weren’t coming to him. Because, somehow, he was _here_ and _himself,_ but _not,_ at the same time…? 

He studied Ventus’ face again, trying to make sense of what ‘this’ was. Although Ventus was here in front of him, it wasn’t _his_ Ventus… of that he was certain.

Slowly, it was starting to come together in his mind – most notably what Xehanort’s parting words had meant. 

Back in the moment, Ventus looked away from him, clearly uncomfortable under his close scrutiny. As Vanitas continued to turn theories over quickly in his head, Ventus raised a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Um, so about last night? We should… we should probably… talk about it, right?”

He trailed off purposely, looking to Vanitas for confirmation of _something,_ but Vanitas was so far from following he may as well have not even been in the same room.

“What about it?”

Ventus instantly looked disappointed. He shied away from Vanitas’ tone. 

“Uh, nevermind, then. I guess we were pretty wasted.”

Wasted? Vanitas thought. He wasn’t even sure what that meant. 

From somewhere behind him, a device of some kind made a loud dinging sound. Vanitas instinctively held out his hand to summon his keyblade, but it didn’t appear. Instead, he was left just frowning down at his empty hand.

Ventus took a step back and breathed out a long, drawn out sigh. He flashed Vanitas a huge smile, which Vanitas wasn’t happy to see. 

He always knew when Ventus’ smiles were fake. 

“Well, I gotta get to class, but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

He didn’t wait for Vanitas to answer before he was already turning his back and leaving. He retreated down a short hallway, quickly out of sight. Vanitas heard the sound of another door being opened and closed and then there was nothing but silence.

Vanitas stood there for a moment longer before turning too and heading back into ‘his’ room.

So, this was Xehanort’s idea of a punishment? To transport him to another time – another reality where… what? He and Ventus lived in harmony? Lived a ‘normal’ existence? 

It still… wasn’t making a lot of sense, but Vanitas could admit to himself from just looking around the room that, yes, maybe a reality like this, which seemed easy and safe, _was_ something he’d always wanted. And to share it with Ventus, as well – what more could he want? 

But again, that was all beside the point. 

As much as it intrigued him to see another Ventus and another version of himself living out their lives, he still had to get back to his own reality, and as quickly as possible. There was no way to forget that _his_ Ventus needed him – was currently lying face down in the dirt of the Keyblade Graveyard. 

Somehow, he had to see this through so he could make his way _back._

Looking around the room, Vanitas slowly took it all in. It was dim in here, with the curtains drawn, but he was quickly becoming accustomed to the gloom. What appeared to be a mirror over towards his right caught his attention instantly. He made his way over to stand in front of it.

For the second time in so many minutes, Vanitas was rendered speechless. Like with Ventus’ appearance, Vanitas himself looked the same, but _not._ He was wearing long, loose pants and a loosely fitting top which didn’t cover his arms at all. The sharpness of his collarbones and his neck too were all bare. Vanitas actually raised a hand to slide his fingers slowly along one of his forearms. Never had he seen so much of his own skin. His eyes, still a golden yellow, were most familiar, but his hair was much shorter, which made it easier to take notice of the gold loops of metal hanging from his ears. He narrowed his eyes, processing. The whole image of himself was just... _weird._

Something nearby made that dinging sound from earlier and Vanitas turned to locate it. A little rectangular device was lying on his bed near the pillows, its screen brightly lit up. He sat on the bed and grabbed for it, cradling it within both hands. It was a Gummiphone… or at least something similar. Vanitas had seen Sora with one, had seen the way he called Riku on it or used it to take photos of himself and his friends. 

On screen, a little padlock appeared, and as if sensing Vanitas’ scrutiny, it unlocked. It opened to a conversation of messages, little coloured bubbles of written text on either side. At the top of the screen was a tiny little picture of Ventus grinning widely with the name ‘Ven’ in bold underneath. While Vanitas was busy frowning at the tiny knife positioned next to Ventus’ name, the messages all moved themselves upwards. Down below, to one side, a little grey bubble with three dots inside had appeared. Vanitas watched it disappear and reappear a dozen or so times before he clued in to its meaning. Ventus must’ve been writing him something. Wherever he was right now, he was typing Vanitas a new message. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, new words began to appear on screen. 

**Hey about last night,** said the first bubble. **Maybe I was reading it all wrong, maybe I wasn't but I'm sorry anyway for making things super awkward.** There followed a little yellow face with all of its teeth showing. 

Then, another bubble: **I hope we can still be friends??**

And _another:_ **Don’t feel like you have to answer straight away! I’ve got like 3 classes today ugh! So i’ll be home pretty late**

Vanitas was completely and utterly confused. He thought of typing a message back but he had no idea what to say when last night was obviously a complete blank for him. This was an odd kind of torture but he had to admit it was working.

He didn’t know what to _do._

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

Above the conversation with Ventus, another little bubble of text slides down into view. Frowning, Vanitas poked at it with his thumb. Another window full of text bubbles opened on screen, but this time the name at the top was simply ‘The Island Idiots’.

It was another message, as well, and this one appeared to be from Sora, if the name above the new bubble was anything to go by. 

**VEN JUST TOLD US YOU GUYS KISSED LAST NIGHT**

Vanitas dropped the phone. 

It bounced once and lay on the floor, screen facing up. Vanitas stared down at it in mounting horror as more messages started flooding in. 

**Van?**

**VAN??**

**GET IN HERE ALREADY**

Then, another coloured bubble followed. This one from Kairi:

**Tell us everything !!!**

With clumsy fingers, Vanitas picked the phone back up. With one finger he slowly tapped out a response. 

**I don’t remember**

**Sdklfjhakdjfhaj** – was Sora’s eloquent reply

**Omg you guys are the worst,** Riku piped in, accompanied by a little icon of a man covering his face with his hand. 

**Van nooooo,** Kairi sent, a series of crying faces following after. 

Vanitas very quickly gets an education from the trio. Apparently this version of himself and this Ventus have been ‘dancing around each other’ for months, and _last night,_ Ventus had finally ‘made a move’. They’d gotten drunk and kissed, but then _Vanitas_ had run off for the bathroom and promptly passed out beside the toilet. Considering where he woke up, Vanitas can only assume that Ventus had then helped him into bed. 

Vanitas sends that he’s ‘going to fix it’ and the trio promptly go into meltdown. Message after message appear in the chat, but Vanitas doesn’t bother replying. He’s got more important things to think of now. 

If he was sure of anything at all, it was that in every reality or universe – _whatever,_ he and Ventus were always meant to be together. And if this version of himself had really been ‘dancing around’ his feelings for Ventus for _months,_ then he was nothing more than an idiot. Whenever Ventus came back, Vanitas wasn’t going to waste any more time. He’d definitely fix it, one way or another. 

A few hours passed and Vanitas spent the time curiously inspecting the apartment he and Ventus shared. Eventually, the sound of the front door opening drew his attention. Vanitas stood from the couch he’d been sitting on just as Ventus appeared in the doorway. 

Ventus looked startled to see him, but he recovered quickly. He gave Vanitas that stupid fake smile again as he slipped past him and made his way into the kitchen. 

“Hey, you’re still home!” He said to Vanitas as he passed. Vanitas didn’t miss how he wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” 

Vanitas followed him into the kitchen. He leaned up against the door jamb and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Aren’t _you?”_ He countered. 

Ventus, who had been trying to look busy staring into the fridge, closed its door again and stood awkwardly beside it. He gave Vanitas a sheepish look, one of his hands rubbing at the back of his head. Apparently some habits were the same no matter the reality. 

“I couldn’t focus,” he mumbled. “I… left early, said I was sick.” 

There was a tense silence as Vanitas looked him over, noting the tightness of Ventus’ shoulders and the pained look on his face. 

“Well, I'm just gonna…” Ventus pointed off to the side, already shuffling in that direction. 

It was only then that Vanitas realised he’d never answered any of Ventus’ messages. Unwittingly, he’d obviously made a bad situation worse. 

“Ventus, wait.” 

Ventus stopped in his tracks. Eyes wide and panicked, he looked like he was cornered. 

“ _Ohh,_ you’re using my full name, that’s so _weird_. I feel like I’m in trouble – oh my _god,_ I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” 

Ventus’ nervous babble was infectious. Frazzled, Vanitas quickly stalked across the kitchen and closed the distance between them. He swallowed hard, took a chance and reached for both of Ventus’ hands. 

Ventus stared up at him, his mouth slightly open. He didn’t pull away, though. 

It was now or never. Vanitas cleared his throat. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking last night…but I… I’m sorry for making you think I didn’t like you back.”

He gently squeezed Ventus’ hands. 

“Cause I do. And I always have. I would never want you to doubt my feelings for you.” 

Ventus deflated all at once, his shoulders sagging in relief. 

“Okay…” he breathed. He looked a little like he’d been struck stupid. 

“Okay?” Vanitas prompted, unsure of his response. 

“Yeah,” Ventus croaked, his expression still odd. “You just got super intense there for a sec and I just… yeah.” 

“Sorry.” 

Ventus shook his head rapidly. “Don’t be sorry!” 

Vanitas gave Ventus a small smile that he hoped was reassuring. Talking about his feelings so openly had never been his thing, but here and now, as hard as it was, he knew he’d done the right thing. 

“I’m… new to all this.” He said to Ventus in lieu of explanation. They were still holding hands. 

“That’s okay,” Ventus said. “We’ll take it slow.” 

Vanitas smiled back. “Okay.” 

There was a moment then where they just stood looking at each other and Vanitas vaguely wondered what would happen next. 

Ventus' face was a myriad of emotion. He glanced away briefly then met Vanitas’ eyes again, a more determined look on his face. He reluctantly let go of Vanitas’ hand to gesture between them. 

“Would you wanna… uh. Should we kiss? I mean, we don’t have to? If you don’t–” 

Vanitas quickly nodded. He didn’t want Ventus getting the wrong idea. 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

He was inwardly panicking a bit, but it couldn’t be too hard, right? It didn’t escape him that he hadn’t even kissed his _own_ Ventus yet. 

But this Ventus, here and now, was already reassured. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Vanitas hurried to meet him halfway. 

Ventus’ lips were soft, yet firm, and Vanitas instantly felt breathless, feeling them moving against his own. True to his word, Ventus kept things slow, but Vanitas had always been a fast learner. Without even realising it they had slowly moved closer together, Vanitas’ arms now encircling Ventus’ waist, Ventus’ hands buried in Vanitas’ hair. Vanitas wasn’t sure of how much time passed before they finally pulled away from each other. 

“Wanna get Uber Eats and watch movies like our assignments don’t even exist?” Ventus murmured, his arms sliding around Vanitas’ shoulders. 

Vanitas squeezed Ventus’ waist. He hadn’t understood half of that, but as long as Ventus stayed with him, he wasn’t about to complain. 

“Sure.” 

Ventus grinned and pressed another kiss to Vanitas’ lips. 

Vanitas closed his eyes and melted into it. Kissing Ventus was definitely something he could _easily_ get used to. 

But by the time he opened his eyes again, everything around him had changed. 

He was already being whisked away.


	3. Demons & Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe how long this got kdsjhfalkdsjhfsaj! Enjoy :D

Someone was shaking his shoulder. Vanitas groaned but didn’t open his eyes. His head was swimming. 

“Wake up already, you lazy devil. We’re gonna be late.” 

His brows pinching, Vanitas carefully blinked his eyes open. 

Was he…  _ back?  _

Above him was a rather violent looking reddish-grey sky. Thick, ominous clouds swirled overhead with the occasional rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. Vanitas’ heart sank. Nothing about it was familiar.

The last thing he remembered was standing in a kitchen holding Ventus close and kissing him, but then he’d been pulled away by what he could only assume was Xehanort’s doing. He’d expected to be back in the Keyblade Graveyard, but this, wherever ‘this’ was, was clearly not there. It seemed Xehanort’s punishment was far from over.

Slowly, he pulled himself into a sitting position from where he’d been sprawled across some kind of warm, black rock. He looked down the line of his body and froze.

He was naked. Like, naked  _ naked.  _ Not a scrap of cloth was covering any part of him, and here he was, just lying out in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of an unbearably hot, desert-like world. And  _ that  _ wasn’t even the most alarming part. 

He had a  _ tail.  _

Even as he scrutinised it, the long black tail ( _ his  _ long black tail _ )  _ flicked restlessly, as if it had a mind of its own. It curled itself around his hip and lay still on his thigh, the end of it tapering off into a wicked point.

A pointed cough from his right finally made him remember that someone had actually woken him up in this state. Vanitas turned to look. The person was immediately familiar yet completely different… just like the other world he’d just come from. 

“...Lea?” 

Lea stood there with his hands on his hips regarding him with a bored expression. Much to Vanitas’ horror he was also completely sans clothes. He couldn’t help staring back at him with open disgust. Never in all his life had he ever wanted to see Lea in the buff. 

“Lea? Fuck, I haven’t heard that name in a millennia,” Lea ( _ Axel?) _ scoffed. A long black tail of his own swished through the air behind him. “What, are you still addled from sleep or something? Anyways, get your shit together, we gotta go.” 

Vanitas didn’t move, his eyes riveted to the large horns atop Axel’s head. They were black in colour, just like his tail, and curled around themselves slightly before ending in sharp, deadly points. Still staring at Axel, he slowly reached up to his own head.

Yep. He had a pair of his own. 

Axel raised an eyebrow at him and only then did Vanitas think to question him. 

“Where are we going?” 

Axel narrowed his eyes. 

“Uh, the _c_ _ onvention _ , you know? The one we have every century with the dingalings upstairs? To discuss the  _ apocalypse??”  _

Vanitas just gave him a blank look. Something told him that perhaps just winging it in this world would get him a lot further than being honest. In this instance, saying nothing seemed to work in his favour. Clearly unimpressed but used to it, Axel sighed loudly. 

“I’m just gonna… Yeah. Whatever’s going on with you, we’ll deal with later.” 

He snapped his fingers, and with a burst of magic, Axel was all at once clothed. He now wore a close-fitting black suit, with a dark shirt underneath. A deep red tie finished the look. Axel snapped his fingers again and Vanitas looked down to find himself now dressed, as well. The suit fit him perfectly, but the red tie felt way too tight. He stood and reached up to loosen it, undoing the top button of his shirt while he was at it, too. Axel looked like he understood. 

“Sucks we have to wear clothes, but for the sake of ‘ _ keeping everyone happy’  _ we’re the ones who have to suffer for it,” he grunted. He swished a hand through his hair, styling his red spikes away from his face. “God damn Angels are such prudes. You’d think being naked was more natural but  _ noooo. _ ” 

Vanitas was only half listening as Axel continued yammering on about these ‘angels’ and how uptight they supposedly were. He slowly scanned their surroundings, looking for any sort of sign of Ventus. Surely, if he was here, Ventus had to be, too. 

“Alright, shuttles here,” Axel announced, just as a pod-like structure suddenly appeared out of the raging sky above them. It landed on the surface gently with not a scratch on it, despite what it’d just flown through. Its single door whooshed open for entry. 

“Can’t wait to drink my body weight in booze, amirite?” Axel leered at him, ribbing him in the side with a pointy elbow. 

“Do you ever shut up?” Vanitas replied, stepping into the pod first. With a laugh, Axel followed him. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Mister got-up-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-rock. I know you’re all secretly excited to rendezvous with your pretty little,  _ angelic  _ paramour.” 

Vanitas looked at him sharply and Axel rocked back on his heels grinning at him slyly. The pods door slid closed, and without further ado, it began ascending at speed. 

“Must be tough, huh? Pining after the enemy.” 

Vanitas decided to take a stab in the dark. 

“That’s rich coming from you,” he snarked back. “How’s Isa these days?” 

Axel looked like he’d swallowed a frog. 

“Low blow, Van, but touché.” Axel harrumphed and crossed his arms. “...Nearly put an end to me the last time I ran into him.” 

Vanitas shot him a smug grin and left it at that. It seemed these alternate worlds had a lot of similarities to his own. It was something he could work with at least. 

As the pod continued upwards, Vanitas’ thoughts turned to his ‘angelic paramour’. Surely this could only be Ventus. He still didn’t understand how this whole ‘punishment’ worked, but he knew finding Ventus was the key to getting back. As soon as they arrived at wherever they were headed, Vanitas would leave Axel and search Ventus out. The sooner they were reunited, the sooner this would all be over. 

On cue, the pod finally came to a stop and the door once again swished open. He and Axel stepped out together into what looked to be a large, cavernous arrival room. There were other pods appearing alongside their own, with horned and tailed beings similar to them joining the throng and already making their way toward the double doors at the other end of the room. Above them hung a massive, richly decorated banner, loudly proclaiming –  **Welcome Angels & Demons – Heaven & Hell Conference 40XX**

A Demon, Vanitas thought. That must have been what he was in this reality... considering Ventus was ‘the enemy’ as Axel aptly put it.

A large hand clapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back to the present. Axel nudged him forward, nodding towards the doors where everyone was disappearing through. 

“Okay, we got about an hour before we gotta sit through the first ‘let’s all be friends’ talks, so we better make the most of it, yeah?” 

Vanitas nodded, but he was already focussed elsewhere. They’d reached the doorway, stepping through into what seemed like another world. 

It was… a lot to take in. Everywhere he looked there were beings of all kinds, all a hive of constant motion. There were Demons of all shapes and sizes, their horns and tails easily setting them apart from the ‘Angels’ who were similar in appearance, except for their  _ wings.  _ Every one of them had a pair of soft-looking white feathered wings, all of various sizes. Some held theirs close to their backs while others used them to point at things or flap along in time with their laughter. Above the Angel’s heads, instead of horns, was what appeared to be some sort of halo of golden light. A lot of the Demons were wearing clothes similar to what Vanitas was wearing, but the Angels all wore some variance of a set of long softly coloured robes. Despite their differences, there were many Demons and Angels all mingling freely with each other. 

Vanitas had thought the previous room was large, but it hardly compared to this one. Extravagant, vaulted ceilings were overhead with rows of beautifully arched windows on all sides, letting in a flood of bright, natural light. Comfy looking lounges and chairs were positioned everywhere, many of the gathered guests all seated in small, intimate groups. There were fountains dotted here and there, crystalline blue water cascading from their tiers. Long tables weighed down with different kinds of plattered foods and exotic fruits were set out, many of the beings standing near them carrying plates already loaded full. A floating tray of glasses all toting a sparkling golden liquid came near them and Axel didn’t hesitate in grabbing one. 

“Fucking teases, the lot of them,” Axel said petulantly, taking a sip from his glass and nodding over towards their far left. Vanitas followed his line of sight to where two Angels were sitting alone together and feeding each other from a shared bowl of fruit. They were practically in each other’s laps with how closely they were pressed together. “They won’t get naked but they’ll sure as Hell eye-fuck each other at every available opportunity.”

“You’re just upset no one will fuck you,” came a slightly familiar voice from behind them. As one, they both turned. 

Striding towards them, holding a glass of his own, was none other than Roxas. Vanitas took in his appearance quickly, noting his wings and pale blue robe. Vanitas couldn’t help a raise of his eyebrows. He’d kind of expected the tempestuous Nobody to be a Demon. 

“ _ Roxassss, _ ” Axel crooned, his grin wicked sharp. “I didn’t think the Father appreciated that kind of language. Tut  _ tut. _ ” 

Roxas rolled his eyes, but he was grinning too. “What the Almighty doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” 

He reached out his free hand and Axel met him halfway, clasping it tightly. 

“It’s good to see you, Ax.” Roxas said before his eyes flicked over to Vanitas. “...And I guess you too, Twenty-One.” 

Vanitas frowned, already pulling a face at the strange greeting. He was about to question it when his eyes caught on something - a small name tag pinned to the front of Roxas’ robes. There, instead of ‘Roxas’, was simply the number  **13** . Wordlessly, Vanitas looked down at himself and, sure enough, he had a name tag of his own. In bold, similar to Roxas’, except in red font, was the number  **21** . It was only then he realised Axel had one too, the number  **8** prominent on his lapel. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s only got eyes for one lil’ Angel in particular,” Axel said, shooting Vanitas a salacious look. “Gotta be rough havin’ blue balls for a whole damn millennium.” 

Roxas didn’t look impressed. If anything he just looked extremely weary, as if none of this was news to him. 

“You think you’ve had it rough? You haven’t had to deal with his constant whining about us not being allowed to meet more regularly.” He rolled his eyes. “I swear he’d turn yesterday if Aqua and Terra weren’t keeping a close eye on him.” 

“Hear that buddy?” Axel nudged Vanitas’ shoulder. “Corrupting an Archangel – that’s gotta warrant a raise.” 

“Who’s corrupting my Archangels?” 

Sora, because of course it was him, had appeared on Axel’s other side, his head of familiar spiky hair barely reaching the tall demon’s shoulder. Unsurprisingly, Riku was close behind him, his long silver hair tied back from his face. Vanitas quickly took in the name tags pinned to their fronts, Sora’s reading a simple  **1** , Riku’s a number  **2** . 

“Did I say corrupting?” Axel rushed out, hiding behind a swig of his drink. “I meant  _ Instructing  _ an Archangel. Yeah. That was it.”

Sora laughed, completely unbothered by Axel’s cover-up. “C’mere, you big doofus,” he beckoned before hugging Axel tightly around the middle. “I know all you Demons secretly like hugs. You’re all touch-starved and desperate.” 

“Wow, Sor’,” Axel drawled as he pat him lightly on the shoulder. “Right where it hurts.”

Sora ignored him, still grinning like a loon. He turned his attention to Vanitas, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “And Vanitas! I’m surprised you’re still here – Ven’s been waiting in the gardens for you for the past hour, you know?” 

“He has?” Vanitas answered without thinking. It was kind of a relief to finally hear someone speak Ventus’ name. 

“I was going to tell him eventually,” Roxas cut in, a sly note entering his tone. “...After the Con was over.” 

Axel snorted. “And they say  _ we’re  _ the evil ones.” 

Feeling eyes on him, Vanitas looked up at the only one left in their group yet to say anything. Riku didn’t even blink, nor did he bother acknowledging anyone else as he quietly stood by Sora’s side. He just kept standing there, staring Vanitas down, his expression closed off and calculating. Vanitas glowered back at him. Didn’t matter if it was his own reality or another, no matter where he was, it seemed he and Riku didn’t get on. Not that Vanitas cared. Reminding him of its presence, Vanitas’ tail flicked through the air, as if voicing his irritation out loud. Riku followed its trajectory before meeting Vanitas’ eyes again, his own narrowed. 

“Which way to the gardens?” He said, shifting his focus to Sora. 

Sora gave him an odd look, which made Vanitas realise belatedly that maybe where the gardens were located was something he should’ve already known. Luckily for him, Sora chose not to comment on it. 

“Uh, just through those doors,” he pointed off to their right, where sure enough was a large arched doorway. 

“I’ll catch up with you later,” Vanitas told Axel. He gave the rest of them a nod, his eyes catching Riku’s one last time before he was already turning away. He knew they were probably all still watching him, but it didn’t matter what they thought. If Ventus was here then that’s all he needed to focus on. He made short work of walking across the room, dodging around everything and everyone else before disappearing through the archway Sora had pointed out. Once again it was like stepping through into another world. 

The archway itself acted like some sort of invisible barrier. As he passed over the threshold, the noise from the cavernous room beyond was all but gone. Vanitas stopped and stood for a moment in the preceding courtyard; a rich, lush garden was spread out before him, as far as the eye could see. Vanitas growled low in this throat. How was he supposed to find Ventus in  _ here?  _ Far off in the distance he could even see what looked to be a hedge maze. He’d only ever been in one before, in a strange world with pipe-smoking caterpillars and purple cats. He hadn’t even kept to the path in that one – had simply blasted his way through. Something told him he wouldn’t be getting away with doing that here. 

Moving forward with more purpose, Vanitas walked down a set of widely spaced circular steps straight into the thick of the garden. Plants of all kinds brushed against him as he pushed his way in further, all the while keeping a look out for a familiar head of blond hair. There were flowers everywhere, a sweet almost sickly scent permeating the air. 

Eventually, he came out into a clearing of sorts. Underfoot was thick, soft grass, a large Willow tree overhead, with its hanging branches dappling the bright sunlight. Vanitas sighed and reached up to loosen his tie again. He’d never been one for much patience. The frustration of being stuck here with no Ventus in sight and no logical way of getting back to his own reality was slowly getting to him. He squeezed his eyes closed, willing himself to stay calm. 

All at once, there was a presence at his back. Alarmed, Vanitas opened his eyes just as he was being enveloped by a large pair of snowy-white wings. Instinctively he moved to strike out, but the wings were already wrapped tight around him. A warm body pressed up against him, then the sound of soft, breathless laughter was right beside his ear. 

“Guess who?” Ventus said, his arms snaking around Vanitas’ waist.

As if a switch was flicked, Vanitas felt himself relax. He sighed loudly, the tension leaking out of him. Dazedly, he reached up to touch one of Ventus’ feathers. It was like the softest silk. 

“I missed you so much,” Ventus murmured against his neck. Gently, he began rocking them from side to side and Vanitas found he didn’t mind. Just like the Ventus from the previous reality, something about them just…  _ clicked.  _ It wasn’t  _ his  _ Ventus, but in a way it still  _ was.  _

Vanitas didn’t know what to say. Nothing sounded right in his head. 

_ I miss you, too  _

_ I want to get back _

_ I hope you’re okay _

“Van?” Sensing his unease, Ventus slowly lowered his wings and encouraged Vanitas to face him. Vanitas met Ventus’ eyes, finding comfort in the familiar blue. Silently he took in Ventus’ hair - much longer here and curling slightly around his ears, before he looked up at the shimmering halo suspended above his head. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to card his fingers through all that sunshine coloured hair. 

“Hey, don’t give me that look,” Ventus said, his smile soft yet sad. “We talked about this, remember? We promised our time together would be better spent being happy.” 

“I know,” Vanitas croaked, somehow recalling that this version of himself and this Ventus hadn’t seen each other in over a thousand years. “It’s…” He broke off, tried again. “I just wish I knew what to do.” 

Ventus gave him a crooked grin. “Well, for starters, you can kiss me, if it’s all the same to you.” 

Vanitas breathed in sharply, still unused to Ventus saying something so forward to him. In his own reality, he’d only just gotten used to being touched in a way that didn’t immediately register as pain. At one, memorable moment, Ventus had even lightly squeezed his hand - had given him a quick hug around the shoulders. Vanitas had been so stunned at the contact he hadn’t even had the time to return it. And now, in the previous reality  _ and  _ in this one, it was like he was being shown everything he and Ventus could possibly have together, if only they had a little more time. 

Xehanort was the fool if he honestly believed that allowing Vanitas to experience something like this would only serve to break him when he finally made it back. If nothing else, he only felt more determined. Things might have seemed hopeless, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up. 

Vanitas leaned forwards, capturing Ventus’ lips with his own. Ventus gasped, surprised, even though he’d asked for it, as Vanitas kissed him soundly. Vanitas pulled him closer, their bodies flush, one of his hands finally making its way into Ventus’ soft hair. Ventus melted in his arms, his wings encircling them again, completely hiding them away from the outside world. 

Slowly, they separated. Vanitas blinked open his eyes, satisfied in finding Ventus’ face flushed, his expression blissed out. 

“...Kiss me like that again and I might just have to follow you back into Hell.” 

Vanitas couldn’t help breathing a laugh. No matter the reality, it seemed Ventus was always ready to follow him anywhere. As one they closed the distance between them again. 

Vanitas felt like he was losing time. Ventus’ lips against his just felt so perfect, so... surreal. Ventus’ hands were caressing lightly at his back, his fingers bunching in the fabric of Vanitas’ suit coat every time Vanitas tugged at the ends of his hair. He didn’t bother to question it when Ventus tilted them off their feet, toppling them smoothly into the soft grass below. 

“Have you heard the rumours?” Ventus murmured to him, making himself comfortable where they lay. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Vanitas fondly where he was next to him, flat on his back. 

“Enlighten me,” Vanitas said, distracted by the way Ventus’ halo made his face look like it was shining with this strange, ethereal light. It was doing odd things to his stomach.

“They’re saying there’s only a thousand years to go and then it’s all over.” 

“The Apocalypse?” Vanitas guessed, even though he had no idea what that involved. 

Ventus nodded, an excited grin lighting up his face even more. “Yeah! Then everything changes. We’ll have an eternity together, infinite time! We’ll finally be able to do whatever we want, whenever we want.” 

Vanitas hummed, like he was thinking it over. “I don’t know… Sounds like I might get sick of you.” 

Ventus just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Says the Demon who pined after  _ me  _ for close to five thousand years.” 

Vanitas honestly didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Anyway,” Ventus sat up. “We better head in. Kairi’s MC-ing this time around and Sora will totally lose it if I’m late getting in there.”

He stood and offered Vanitas a hand, which Vanitas took without complaint. A little thrill ran up his spine when Ventus didn’t let go, opting instead to lead him through the garden with their fingers loosely tangled together. 

They were only holding hands and Vanitas was _l_ _iking_ it. Who would’ve thought that was a thing? 

“I’ll go through first, then you after a few minutes,” Ventus said as they reached the archway that would take them back into the main convention room. He looked reluctant, apologetic. “We don’t want to start any rumours this late in the game when it’s finally, nearly all over.” 

He kissed Vanitas firmly, embracing him one last time before he walked through the archway backwards. His eyes never left Vanitas’, a fond smile playing at his lips.

Vanitas sighed and tried to steady his pulse. Having Ventus so affectionate with him was… a lot to become accustomed to, all at once. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, though. 

He waited a moment longer, but just as he was about to step through the archway to follow, a hand on his shoulder pulled him up short. He turned, frowning, coming face to face with none other than Riku. 

Riku didn’t release him, his grip on Vanitas only tightening, as if he was afraid Vanitas might make a break for it. Vanitas looked at Riku’s hand on him, then dead in the eyes, his expression all the warning he needed to give. Riku was unfazed. 

“You. You don’t belong here. You must return to your own time at once.” 

Startled, but skilled in the art of hiding it, Vanitas wrenched himself free of Riku’s hold.

“If you’re able to understand that much then it’s stupid of you to assume I had a choice in being here to begin with.”

Riku narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak only to shut it again. His expression changed, his eyes slowly searching Vanitas’ face. 

“Oh… you’re leaving now. I can feel it.”

Sure enough, Vanitas could feel it, too. It was just like the previous reality, when things had become dim and oddly fuzzy around the edges. His eyelids were already heavy. He swayed on his feet and, unprompted, Riku moved forward to steady him. 

“Get… Ventus,” Vanitas mumbled, fighting to stay conscious. “I don’t want your... ugly face to be… the last thing I see.” 

Unfortunately, his time was already up. He was being dragged under, but at least that meant he was finally going back. 

He would see Ventus, _his_ Ventus, soon enough. 


End file.
